There are an increasing number of people who cannot tolerate milk products. The principal reason for this intolerance is lactase deficiency. Lactase is the intestinal enzyme needed for proper digestion of lactose, the major sugar contained in milk. Lactose digestion takes place in the intestines, but if it is not digested, it passes unchanged into the colon. When this occurs, bacteria residing in the colon cause the lactose to ferment, creating various gases. Thus, those persons suffering from lactase deficiency experience such symptoms as bloating, cramps, diarrhea, and gas when they ingest dairy products. Even though many non-dairy products have been developed, there has been a lack of substantially lactose and sugar free frozen dairy confection products which have the texture, body, flavor and palatability of products using milk.